The Unexpected
by Txon25
Summary: This is how I picture things between Booth and Brennan. Rated M maybe for later chapters. By the way, I really suck at summaries, so it's definately better than what it sounds.
1. Why not?

**This is what, in my opinion, should happen after the 100th episode kiss, and rejection. A song actually inspired this, but I dont know if i'll use it in the story. And let's just say, if Special Agent Seeley Booth told me he loved me, my heart might just stop. lol.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* If only I did own them, There would've been a lot more romance. :D**

Brennan sat in a bar stool next to Booth. They had just finished their latest case and were having the post-case drink. Brennan sighed, she'd never let booth know, but cases really bothered her. She hinted, but never actually told him.

"I just don't understand how people can do that to each other."

The step- dad had murdered his daughter's boyfriend out of jealousy.

"They're are just some sick and twisted people in this world, Bones. But look on the bright side, we captured a murderer and a rapist. You should be proud of yourself, you figured out that the guy used a basic no. 2 pencil to kill the boyfriend."

"Well, I wasn't the only one. Hodgins had to identify the residue in the victim's eyesocket."

"Bones, shut up and take the credit." He smiled his charming smile that drove her crazy.

She smiled back, but when she looked into his eyes, he look down. When he looked back up his eyes held sadness that absolutely ripped her heart to shreds. She knew what was coming next.

"Bones..."

"Don't, Booth. You know how I feel." She felt like crying. Something that she didn't do often.

"I know what I said, Bones, about moving on. But I don't know if I can do it. I just don't know." he sighed.

Ever since she had said no to him, he had to make every conversation about it. The truth was that she did love him, but she just couldn't let herself change. What if a few years down the road he met a ridiculously beautiful woman that he like better? She just couldn't handle that. Not with the ridiculous and totally unforseen love she had begun to feel for him. She didn't even want it.

"We should get home, Bones. It's been a rough week." He stood up and offered his hand to help he up. She reluctantly took it and stood up.

"You're right." She sighed and they walked out to the car for the night.

Over the next few days, Brennan was relieved when they didn't have a case. Forensic Anthropologist or not, she needed time to think about Booth and his musings. She was elbow deep in World War One skeletons when Angela walked up and faced her from across the table.

"Bren, is something wrong?" Nothing could get by Ange.

"They're is nothing wrong, Ange. Why would you ask?" She asked without looking up from her war victim.

"Sweetie, I know better. You can't sit here and tell me that. Now stand up straight, look me in the eyes, and then tell me nothing's wrong." She sighed, and stood up straight, but couldn't make herself say that. She felt the tears well up in her eyes when she looked at Ange.

"Oh sweetie! It's okay, you can tell me anything." She said ratherly loudly in Brennan's opinion.

"Shhhh... Please, Ange, not so loud." Angela groaned in frustration.

"Fine, but meet me in your office in 10." She turned and walked away.

Brennan sighed. Maybe it would make her feel better to talk to Ange, they were BFF's, quoted by Angela herself. She still didn't understand what People were talking about sometimes.

She walked into her office and sat down on the couch, Angela still hadn't arrived. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to relieve some of her stress with ancient breathing techniques. Not even 5 minutes later, angela burst in.

"Bren, I brought the basics. Chocolate, tissues, and takeout." She walked over and sat down next her holding the bags."Now, tell me everything."

She didn't know if she could do it. 'Hold it together Tempe, you've got this.'

"Ange, did I ever tell you what happened with me and Booth that day we visited Sweets?"

"No, honey, i'm sorry to say you didn't, but i'm all ears."

Brennan, sighed and told Ange the story as she replayed it in her mind from the most important Words Booth had said that night.

_"I'm the gambler." She turned to look at him."I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I wanna give this a shot." He said as he took a few steps closer. She didn't know what to do._

_She looked at him, "You mean us?" He looked up and their eyes met. "No. The FBI wont let us work together as a couple-" She was beginning to feel frantic._

_"Don't do that. They're no reason why we can't-" He took a step forward and crushed his lips to hers._

_What was she supposed to do now? She was beginning to feel frantic._

_"No." She said, pushing him away by the shoulder."No."_

_"Why?" He looked Shocked and frazzled. "Why?"_

_She looked down at his chest. "You- You thought you were protecting me, but you're the one who needs protecting." She still didn't meet his eyes._

_"Protecting from what?"He looked confused._

_"From me." She looked up to meet his eyes, then back down. " I- I don't have your kind of open heart." She looked up again._

_He had a really seriously determined look on his face. "Just give it a chance.. That's all i'm asking."_

_She looked down again, not willing to meet his intense gaze. "No, you said it yourself: The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome." She looked up when she was done. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, threating to overflow._

_"Well, let's go for a different outcome here, alright? Let's just- hear me out all right?" He became more and more serious with every word. "You know when you talk to older couples, who have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, it's always the guy who says "I knew". I knew, right from the beginning." The tears were starting to spill over. _

_She looked down again, then back up. " Your evidence is anecdotal."_

_"I'm that guy." He said in an almost hushed tone. "Bones, I'm that guy. I know."_

_For some reason she couldn't hold his gaze for very long. "I- I'm not a gambler, I'm a scientist," She looked back up,"I can't change. I don't know how."_

_He was beginning to look defeated, his breathing heavy, his facial expression drooping. Her words were stuck in her throat as tears rolled down her face." Please, don't look so sad."_

_His face dropped a little more, he turned around, walked over, and leaned against the staircase. "Alright." There were tears in his beautiful brown eyes, She walked over and sat next to him. He looked down. She knew he didn't want her to see him like this. _

_He looked over at her again, "You're right." he looked down again."You're right."_

_They looked at each other, she felt her heart shattering. "Can we still work together?" She didn't know what she'd do if he said no._

_His eyes teared up even more. "Yea."_

_Somewhat with relief, and heartache, she said, "Thank you." He looked away and wiped his eyes._

_He took a deep breath, almost painful, looked at her and said, "But I gotta move on." she couldn't look back._

_"I gotta find somebody who's- who's gonna love me in 30 years or 40 or 50."_

_"I know." She said still looking away. _

_She stood up and started walking. He followed close behind and caught up with her. There were no more words. She looped her arm in his and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt his pain when he rested his cheek on her forhead. As they walked along, she thought about how things would turn out._

She'd almost forgot Angela was sitting in the room with her. She looked up with tears streaming down her face. Bren picked up the tissues and handed her one.

"Oh, Sweetie." She said wrapping her into a hug. "So, in lamens terms, He told you he loved you and turned him down?" That made her heart hurt.

"Ange, when you say it like that, it sound awful."

"Sweetie, it IS awful, how could you do that?" Sometimes Angela's straight forwardness hurt.

"I don't know, Angela. And now the worst part is, is that I don't think I can live my life without him. What am I going to do, Ange?"

"Sweetie, I think you should talk to him." Brennan sighed, knowing Angela was right.

**Hey guys, Let me know what you think. Reviews are love, and inspiration. More reviews equals more chapters.**


	2. I don't know, Booth

**okay guys, heres the next chapter. Once I start writing, I can't hardly stop, So my updates will be pretty quick.**

After Angela left, Brennan sat on her couch, eating the takeout she had brought. She really did need to tell Booth how she felt, but she just couldn't pull herself together enought to do it. While she was sitting there, her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones." She stiffened.

"Hi, Booth. Do we have a case?" Why was he calling?

"No, Bones, we don't have a case. I just thought I'd call a talk for a minute."

"Oh, well... What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, well... Can you meet me at Wong Foo's in a few" What was she supposed to say? She didn't know if she could do it.

"Sure, Booth, I was taking a break anyway, so I guess I can."

"Great, see you in a few." She heard the smile in his voice before he hung up the phone.

She walked down to the platform to find Angela bofore she left. She was nowhere to be found, probably hiding from her. She walked out to her car, thinking about what she would say to Booth when she got to the resturant.

When she walked in, she saw Booth sitting at the bar. She took a deep breath and walked up behind him unnoticed.

"Hey, Booth." She said. She saw his body jerk and he got strangled on his Beer. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Bones! You scared the crap out of me." She was still laughing hard. He smiled back at her. she sat down next to him. He looked serious again.

"Bones, we really need to talk about this." She sighed.

"Booth, we already talked about this, I don't think I can do it." She felt the tears again. Ugh, what was with him making her want to cry? She couldn't handle it.

He took a hold of her hand,"Bones, I told you I had to move on, but I can't move on, not without you." she pulled her hand away, gently, she didn't want to upset him more.

He scooted closer to her, where their faces were only inches apart. It took all the strength not to lean in to him, with his beautiful chocolate pools of brown and his natural scent mixed with a little soap, or aftershave, she wasn't sure.

"Bones, I want this. I can't handle life without you." He had a really sad look on his face again. She knew that she needed to tell him how she felt, but she just wasn't ready. Not yet. She needed more time. She hated psycology, but she really needed to talk to Angela right.

"Booth.... I- I... I have to go." She turned to leave, but he put a hand on her arm.

"Bones, please. Let's- we need to sit down and talk about this more." He again sounded defeated.

"Booth, I'm late, I have to go." she turned and walked swiftly to her car.

When she got into the car her whole body hurt, she didn't know how much of this she could handle this. she took out her phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Ange, I.. I just couldn't do it."

**Please read and review. And I'm completely open to suggestions. I'll try to add them to my story. Thanks for reading! :D**

**P.S.: A very happy birthday to Mr. Sexy FBI agent himself, David Boreanaz! 33 **

**xCamille**


	3. Maybe

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. I know the first couple chapters were kind of slow, but lets face it... We all know how stubborn Brennan is. **

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Shall we look at previous chapters? But they're definately on my birthday list!**

"Bren, sweetie, you really need to talk to him."

She sighed,"I know I do, Ange, But I'm afraid to."

"Why? Sweetie, he already told you how he feels, whats stopping you?"

"What if..." She took a shaky breath," What if, you know, a few years down the road he finds someone better? I can't change myself not knowing the outcome of it."

Angela took a patient breath," Bren, that man is absolutely crazy about you. You're the only one who can't see it."

Brennan was beginning to get agitated with herself. 'Why is it that I can't understand anything that doesn't have to do with science?' she thought to herself.

"Sweetie, all you have to do is close you mind and open your heart." Maybe she hadn't thought it.

"Trust me, I'm really trying, Ange. Do you want to go out tonight? It'll be my treat."

She actually felt Angela smile," Sure, Bren. There's a new place I've been dying to try."

Okay, see you in a few," She hung up the phone.

When they got to the resturant, Brennan was actually surprised. Usually, Angela tried to get her to go out to night clubs. They walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Wow, Ange, this is a great place. It's a change for you." She smiled.

They sat at the bar, waiting on a table to open up. Brennan looked around and noticed a very handsome man looking at her. She smiled when he walked over and asked her to dance. He took her hand and pulled her over to the dance music. They were playin a cross between classical and Jazz.

She was havin a great time, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Can I cut in?" She turned and saw Booth standing behind her.

The man looked at her, she hadn't even managed to get his name."If that's okay with her."

"It's fine with me,"she looked at the man,"Thank you for the dance." He smiled and walked away and Booth took his place. She didn't look at him but couldn't help but smile.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Not that she wasn't crazily excited about it.

"Angela invited me. Didn't she tell you, because I told her to. I really think we need to talk about this. About us."

"Did she tell you anything, about what I said?" She was going to absolutely kill Angela.

He looked like she had,"She did, didn't she?" She was still reluctant to look at his face.

He pulled her face up with his finger," Bones, look at me." she still didn't look up.

"Temperance..." When he used her full name, she couldn't help but look up.

She looked into those chocolate pools she adored so much. She could see the love that he felt for her in them.

"Bones- Temperance, I love you, I can't help it, but I do." She gasped. That was the first time he'd ever actually said those three words.

"Booth.. I'm not good at this, and I know that Angela already told you my side. Booth I'm afraid of this, of us. I don't know the future--"

"Bones, I don't know that future, but I just want to try this, Even if it fails."

She didn't have anything to say. She knew that it was the right choice to try this out. She loved Booth, but how was she supposed to tell him? She pondered for a minute, then decided how to tell him.

While he was rambling on about the future, she pulled his mouth down to hers. He was shocked for a moment, but then willingly molded his mouth with hers. Before they could do anything, she pulled back.

He looked confused. "Booth, I have feelings for you. But I don't know how it will work-" She was silenced with his lips.

"Go on a date with me, Bones. That's all I'm asking." His eyes shined with excitement, it made it hard to say no.

"Fine, Booth. When and where?"

He smiled bigger,"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it. I'll call Ange with the details."

She smiled back, she knew he would want to go overboard with this, but she was okay with it. She stepped closer into his embrace and danced for at least an hour. She was surprisingly happy with the choices she had made tonight.

**How do you guys like it? Tell me! And if you want to give ideas don't be shy. Tell me anything. Thanks! **


	4. Author's note

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know it seems like i'm leavin ya'll hanging, but, my internet keeps messing up. When I get it reset to where it wont signe me off, I be able to update more, but I'll try to update some until then. In the mean time, you might want to give me some ideas. I'll definately consider them if you do.**

**3**

**Camille**


	5. Date

**Sorry that I havn't been writing guys. I have had just the suckiest luck this week, although I have been in a really good mood. But here's a new chapter. BTW I really need some inspiration. Send me the reviews.**

Brennan stood in her batroom. Booth had called her aboutand hour ago and told her to wear something comfortable. What did that even mean? She had no clue, so she called in for reinforcements.

"Sweetie? I'm here." She heard Angela call from the living room.

"I'm in the bathroom." She called back.

"Okay, Bren, we've got no time to waste," She said as she walked in," You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"What about how long I'v- Wait. Why would you be waiting?"

"Sweetie, Booth can't hide anything from me. If I know something's wrong, he doesn't hesitate to tell me. He's talked to me about everything, even you."

Brennan sighed. She knew that Angela Knew everything that went on at all times. It was understandable that he would tell her everything.

"Nevermind, Ange. We should hurry, he'll be here at eight to pick me up."

Ange looked at her watch,"Let's get going then. You wouldn't want to keep your hunky FBI agent waiting."

"Go ahead and raid my closet, I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, but hurry."

Brennan walked to the fridge and opened the door. Everytime she did, she thought about the time Booth was almost blown up trying to be her "Knight and shining FBI agent in standard issue body armor", Ange had called him. It felt like her heart shattered everytime she thought about how the bomb was meant for her.

The pain got worse as the memory went on. She had gotten herself kidnapped and he'd left the hospital to save her. When he saved her she'd never really felt close to him until that.

"Are you coming, Bren?" She heard Ange called.

"Yes, I'm coming." she grabbed a water and hurried to her closet.

She explained that Booth wanted her in something comfortable. Within the hour, They'd decided on a cute green top, with dark jeans, and matching green flats. Angela did her makeup to match the outfit, but it really made her eyes pop. She looked in the mirror and was surprised at how good she looked. Angela must've too.

"Wow, Bren. You look great. It'll drive him wild."

Brennan smiled. She really did look good, she hoped he liked it. She turned and looked at angela.

"Thanks, Ange. You always know how what to do." She grabbed her and hugged her.

Angela was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door. They both jumped. Brennan felt nervous. She looked at Angela with wide eyes.

"You go answer the door. I'll hide out in here until you guys leave." She wispered to Brennan, "No go."

Brennan stood up straight, walked out of her room to the door, and opened it. She looked Booth up and down. He was wearing a navy blue button down and a pair of jeans, along with his cocky belt buckle. He looked really great. She had looked him up and down and he still had his face down in a bouquet of pink and purple lilys.

"Hey, Booth. Wow, you look great." She said, trying to get him to look up.

"You look good t-" His voice cut off when he looked up at her, "Wow," was all he said.

He stammered for a minute and finally forced the flowers at her, "These are for you." He said looking down.

She didn't know what to do, so she went to her kitchen and put her flowers in a vase. While she was in there she tried to figure out what to do.

"Go ahead and sit down, Booth. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yea, that would be great." She heard that he'd relaxed in his voice.

She didn't really have any alcohol, so she took him a glass of iced tea.

"Thanks, Bones." He said as he took the glass. She sat down next to him.

"Don't call me bones." She joked, feeling more comfortable.

"You'll have to get used to it now, I'm not going to start calling you Brennan now, or even Temperance. Well maybe Temperance, but I still like Bones better, and now I'm just rambling. I should stop now." He took a nervous breath. She knew what was wrong.

"Booth, I know it's natural to feel nervous on a first date, but we've been partners for 5 years. Why start making it awkward now?"

He looked up at her, "I don't know, Bones. It's just that, well, I always talked about that line, and then I was the one that wanted to cross it." She hadn't even thought about that line.

"I don't even care anymore, Booth. We've both crossed the line, there's no going back now." She wanted to back up her comment, so when he looked up, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled, " You're right, Bones, now let's get going, I've got a surprise."

She couldn't help but smile. She knew that when Booth said it was a surprise, it really would be a surprise.

While they drove along, they stayed quiet, but it wasn't and awkward silence. She smiled over at him when he laced his fingers through hers. She hadn't paid the ride very much attention, and it really surprised her when they stopped, rather abruptly, in her opinion. She looked over at Booth and saw the big, goofy smile on his face, then looked around and noticed that they were at the Lincoln Memorial.

She looked over at Booth, "Booth, what are we doing here?"

"Come on, it's part of your surprise." He hopped out of the car and ran around to open hers.

They walked up the steps of the memorial and she gasped. It was decorated beautifully, with candles and a blanket with thai food sitting on it.

"Booth, it's beautiful." She was shocked at it actually.

"Before I decided that things got awkward back at your place, I decided that we could sit here and have dinner. It'll be the first time we've ever ate here, but I figured we'd both be comfortable." He smiled at her.

"You were definately right. I love it." She leaned over and kissed him. I took him by surprise for a second, but then he responded willingly.

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to his body. She could feel him hardening against her. She responded by rubbing herself against him. She was getting into it when he pulled back.

"Bones, not now, not yet." He was breathless.

"Why not? I know were in agreeance here. Were just satisfying biological urges."

"No, Bones, that's not all it is. When I make love to you it'll be special. Not just out of an impulse." She sighed.

"Booth, there's no such thing as 'making love', it's just satisfying biological urges, nothing else." He sighed when she said that.

"Trust me, Bones, You'll know that I'm right when you experience it for yourself."

He pulled away from her, but took her hand and led her to the blanket where they finished their date.

**I love all of you guys who read and review! just keep reviewing. I could really use some inspiration if anybody wants to give me any. **

**xCamille**


	6. Interruptions

**hey all! The school year is officially over, so I have more time to write and update. Oh, and by the way, I noticed I made a few typos, please just ignore them, you should still be able to understand what I mean. Also, I'm thinking about leaving Zack in my story bcuz I loved him, even tho Gormagon messed him up.**

**Disclaimer: I most definately own them, I hide them in my closet when they aren't busy. Yea right. They're there right now, waiting to film season 6. If only that were true. Haha.**

Brennan and Booth had been dating for almost 6 months, but it still felt completely new. She woke up at 6 in the morning, to find Booth's arm draped over her waist, how it always was. Even if they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, they still managed to gravitate toward the center of the bed sometime in the night. She turned over and noticed that Booth was still asleep. With a smile she drifted off.

She woke up feeling the softest whisper of a touch on her skin. She opened her eyes to see Booth running his fingers along the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning," Her voice was still thick with sleep," What time is it?"

"Actually, it's not quite morning yet. Well, about 4:30, I couldn't sleep." He sighed.

"You could've woken me up, I don't mind," She stretched up and kissed him.

She'd basically moved in with booth since they'd started dating. He kissed her back for a second, then looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Bones." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It was sweet up until you used that name, don't call me bones," She teased," I love you, too."

They both froze for a second, it was the first time she'd ever really admitted it. She always hinted at it, but was reluctant to make that leap. She was brought from her thought with booth making a trail from her collar bone to that spot behind her ear that he knew all too well.

"Bones, do you realize that no matter what you say, you'll never get me to stop calling you Bones. You're my Bones and nothing going to change that." He leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss had started out safe, but something about the way he kissed her, it always turned heated, at some point, usually prettly quickly. He turned over so that he was on top of her, kissing her hungrily. She explored every corner of his mouth with her tongue, feeling the desire in her lower belly, also, his desire, pressed against her hip.

She pulled away for air, but his lips never left her skin, she moaned, rather loudly. He skipped her breasts, which were tingling, and kissed her belly, his lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

He kissed and nipped her hip bone. She was beginning to lose her mind, when she was pulled back into reality by the shrill ringing of Booth's phone. Who could be calling this time of the night, she thought. He rolled over on his side of the bed and answered his cell.

"Booth," She heard a low voice on the other side of the call but couldn't make out what he was saying, so she began to plant kisses all over his neck and chest. He began to squirm, knowing that it was really messing with his head.

"Okay... I'll, uh, I'll get ahold of bones." He snapped the phone shut and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his body so she couldn't move.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm getting ahold of you." He teased.

"Who was on the phone?" She knew if they started anything, it wouldn't stop until late morning.

"Cullen. We got a case." She sighed at his misuse of words.

"_Have_ a case, Booth. We have a case." She smiled when he huffed. He hated being corrected by her.

"Whatever, Bones. We have to get up and dressed. They wont do anything at the crime scene until you get there."

"Fine," She grumbled, and got out of bed, took her shower and got dressed.

She walked into the living room, looking at a professionally Booth, who, for some reason, always chose to shower at night. Not that she minded, it gave her better access. She couldn't help but smile at how her mindset had changed since she moved in here.

He looked up and smiled," Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get going." She grabbed her duffle, which she'd taken out of the car a couple of nights ago to clean.

"Good, but we're stopping for breakfast." She knew it was pointless to ask why, but she did anyway.

"Because, I'm starving. You don't want me to waste away to nothing?" She smiled at the comment, looking at his finely muscled form.

"No, we couldn't have that," She walked over and gave him a peck on the lips," Now come on. Let's go." And they walked out the door into their real lives, where they had to keep their secret.

**What do ya think? It's not very good is it? I don't have school again until August, so maybe, I'll do better. R&R please, I love you all for it. **


	7. Another author's note

**A/N: **OMG guys! My computer messed up and absoulutely deleted my whole chapter right before I was fixing to finish it so I could post it. I'm srry. I'll go as fast as possible to get it rewrote and posted. I'll give you a spoiler: Rebecca has a big part in this chapter! Wait til you read it, it'll be an awesome chapter with a huge twist.

You can email me and give me some ideas if you want to. I might make the time go by faster.


	8. Woah

**I explained in my authors note what happened to my story, I hope the suspence will make up for it. **

**less than sign, numeral three! I love Lance-a-lot and Daisy.**

**Disclaimer: Really? *sigh* Are you gonna make me say it again? Fine, I don't own them! But I seriously wish I did.**

They got to the crime scene in almost record time, after Booth insisted on stopping to get them both breakfast. He always made sure she ate, knowing she would forget and possible skip more 2 meals.

Brennan made her way over to the victim. Someone had been out in someones backyard. Booth questioned the distraught housewife, then went over to write down bones' ramblings that would help figure out who the person was.

"Victim is female, 30-35 years old, approximately 5'4. The pink burned flesh indicates that blood was still flowing when she was burned. These burns are not _post- mortem_"

Booth was shocked," You mean she was burned alive?"

"Yes. And, she looks to have some kind of metal piece lodged in the skin at her throat, probably jewlry she was wearing when she was burned. Marks on the Ulna and Carpels, also the marks on the distal philanges suggest that the vicitm tried to cover her face from the attacker. She hasn't been dead for more than an hour at most." Brennan pulled the gloves off of her hands.

"People are sick. Okay, Bones, let's get our friend here back to the lab."

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

He couldn't expain it, but something was really bothering Booth. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He tried his hardest to concentrate on the road ahead of him, but couldn't seem to focus.

"Are you okay, Booth?" Brennan looked over trying to get him to talk.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm okay. Just thinking." She sighed, knowing he wasn't telling the truth, but let it go anyway.

When they got to the lab, Brennan went over to the platform to inform the squint squad about the victim. Booth still want feeling any better, decided to call Rebecca. Maybe checking on her and Parker would make him feel a little better.

A stranger's voice picked up on the third ring," Hello?"

"Hi. This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, May I please speak with Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, She left about an hour and a half ago to run some errands. I'm Erika, I'm babysitting for Parker."

"Okay. Can I talk to him, please?"

He waited for a second, hearing some rustling and what sounded to be Spongebob, he guessed on tv.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bub, What's up?"

"Hey, Dad, nothing much, just watchin' some tv."

"Yea, Spongebob, I can hear it. Hey, buddy, listen. Me and Bones have work to do, so I have to go, but I just wanted to day hi."

"Okay, Dad, I love you. Bye!"

"I love you too, buddy," He said before he heard the phone click.

He walked back up to the platform,"Hey, Bones, Have you got an ID or anything I can use yet?"

"Not yet, Booth, we just walked in. But Hodgins is looking for particulates and Cam is getting anything she can from under the fingernails. Booth I need to talk to you in my office for a second." She walked off and he didn't have time to argue, so he just siged and followed.

She ushered him into her office and shut the door behind him, the grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch.

"Seeley, I know you're not telling me something. Please talk to me." She took his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"I don't really know what's wrong, Bones. I'm just feeling paranoid about this case. Like something is wrong."

She sighed, leaned over to give him a kiss and walked over to her desk," Right now, Hodgins is trying to get particulates off of the piece of metal, it was one of those #1 mom necklaces, it had some kind of inscription in it. Angela's trying to figure out what it says."

"That's one thing that feels wrong. I helped Parker shop for a Mother's Day last year and that's what he picked out, but at least I can know that they inscribe everybody's and it's not just that one."

She hung on to every word he said, that's how she could tell she loved him. Everything he said always had meaning to her, she loved to listen to him talk. It was unusual because usually the only reason she listened to anybody talk was if they were mentally stimulating, with Booth it was different. She turned to her computer and opened a blank document to work on her book. He sat there, it looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

She sighed and turned back to him,"Booth, don't worry about it, it's just a coincidence, I'm sure."

He sat and waited while, with nothing to do while the squints did all of their squint work, watched while hodgins took particulates, cam took tissue, and Bones sent the bones to be cleaned. He felt useless, which was unusual because he usually didn't worry about the lab work.

He stood beside Bones at the table, while Angela took the skull, to make a face on her Angelator. Knowing it wouldn't be long before they had an identity, he walked back to Bones' office to wait it out. He laid down on the couch and waited, thinking about his two favorite people in the whole world. Bones and Parker meant the world to him, he thanked God every night that he had them.

He must've dozed off, because he vaguely remembered easing into conciousness hearing Bones and Angela talking.

"Does anybody else know who the victim was?'' He heard Angela wispering.

"Probably not, since you called me into your office to look, instead of telling me out on the platform." Leave it to Bones to state the obvious.

"I meant did you tell anybody." He and Angela were on the same wavelength.

"No, Ange, I don't want to tell anybody about this, it's horrible."

"Are you going to tell Booth?" He chose that moment to speak up.

"Tell Booth what?" He asked sitting up, noting that they looked at each other nervously.

Bones looked over at Angela,"Maybe we should just show him, Ange."

Angela took a deep breath and handed a sketch over to Bones, making Booth wonder what was really going on?

Bones and Angela both walked over to the couch and sat down on either side of him. He wondered why Bones was being this emotional, he knew he brought out some of it, but this was the saddest he'd ever seen her. Bones took a breath and handed him the sketch.

He stared at it for a second, then finally spoke up," I knew somthing wasn't right about this case," He looked up at Bones.

"I guess your gut is right more that half the time." She sighed.

"It's not like you to be sad like this over the victims, Bones."

"I just feel bad for Parker, that's all." She leaned into his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should go pick up Parker and talk to him, let the baby sitter know what's going on."

Angela stood when they did. Staying silent until that moment, she decided to pipe up," Bring him by, Booth, I'd like to see him."

"I will, Ange." She patted him on the arm and left.

"I guess we should go, Bones." She nodded.

He folded up the sketch of Rebecca Stinson and put it in his pocket. He put his hand up to Bones' back and they walked out to the car.

**I had originally posted this chapter as somthing else, but Juwist gave me some inspiration. Hope you guys liked this one better if you read the last one.**

**xxCamille**


	9. Who

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm taking an EMT class and its just crazy with the homework, and I've had this chapter done for about 2 weeks, but I've not had time to type it. **

**So these next couple of chapters will probably just be fillers, trying to explain some things about Rebecca's murderer. And really helps me delve into the character who knows Rebecca best.**

**Disclaimer: I'm waiting for Hart Hansen to give them to me for Christmas but my birthday's closer. Until then, I have to write the stories on here.**

Brennan couldn't help but notice the almost nervous look on Booth's face as they walked up the sidewalk to Rebecca's house. She saw him take a deep breath before ringing the door bell. A gril about 16 or 17 answered the door. She was kind of short, slightly chunky, with blone hair and pale skin, not a very dangerous looking person.

Her bright green eyes light up at the sight of her visitors," Hi, you must be Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I'm Erika."

Booth looked and felt confused,"And you know that how?" He asked her as she was rapidly texting on her phone.

"Oh, uh, Becca has a picture of you on the fridge." Brennan noticed that she had a southern accent, maybe somewhere in southern Kentucky.

"Well, we need to talk to you guys for a moment, can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Parker's in the livin' room." She opened the door slightly wider to let them.

Brennan heard Parker's little feet coming from the living room,"Hey, Erika, is somebod-DAD! BONES!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Hello, Parker, how have you been?" She hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks.

"Pretty good."

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, but in that time, Brennan noticed that everything Parker said or did, he would glance over at his baby sitter. She wasn't good at reading people, but she knew what was going on.

She leaned over and whispered to Booth,"I think Parker has a crush on his baby sitter."

He smiled,"Well, he is a charmer, and us Booth men fall in love easily, or not so easily in my case.'' He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ugh, Dad, get a room please." He heard Parker whine from behind him.

He turned around,"Why, Bud? You want a kiss from Bones too?" He laughed as Brennan lunged for Parker, grabbing him, and kissing him all over the face. She stopped when the three were laughing hard. After a minute, they all seemed to remember the babysitter standing there awkwardly.

She cleared her throat,"I'm sorry, guys, I'm bein' rude. Do you want something to drink?" She gave Booth a look that went unnoticed by him.

Booth turned to look at her,"No, were fine, thanks,"He motioned with his hand,"Can we speak to you in the living room?"

"Yeah, but please don't be so formal, I really feel more comfortable if you're not." She turned and he started to follow her.

Brennan grabbed his arm and whispered,"Booth, I think that girl is showing some interest in you."

"What, Bones? You're crazy. She has to be what, seventeen? She's not interested, and I'm not interested, okay, Bones?"He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the couch. Erika was sitting on the love seat across from them.

"Well, Agent Booth, I see where Parker got his good looks from, well, aside from the hair." She smiled and both of the Booth boys blushed and Booth gave.

They sat in silence for a more minutes, Booth didn't know how everything was going to turn out, he kept on his game face for Parker, and thought of ways to talk to him. He knew that PDA on the job wasn't a good thing, but that and Parker was all that was keeping him sane at the moment.

Although Booth was completely oblivious, Brennan kept noticing how the babysitter kept glancing at Booth as she was texting.

Parker must've noticed too, because he turned to face her where he was sitting,"Erika, could you get me some apple juice?" Brennan knew perfectly well he could get it himself.

"Oh, sure, buddy." She stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

Brennan leaned over to whisper to Booth again," I think Parker's jealous that she's giving you all the attention."

He gave her his Booth look," It's just a crush, Bones, I'll talk to him about it later. I just can't wait to see how he acts like this when he hits puberty and actually likes girls."

"He's almost eleven, Booth, he's probably already hit puberty."

"Well, he'll be fine, and she'll get over it," He smiled and she gave him a questioning look, then it clicked and she rolled her eyes,"What? I can't help it if girls fall all over themselves to get to me."

"Oh my God, Booth we'll never fit your head in the Tahoe now. You know, I'm glad I got you another belt buckle, it suits you perfectly."

Erika came back with the juice and sat it on the coffee table," Agent Booth, did Parker ever get to show you his new science project?" At the question, Parker's eyes lit up and he ran toward his bedroom.

Booth looked at the babysitter for a second, kind of suspiciously, she sighed and spoke,"Something's wrong, I just know it."

Booth took the sketch out of his pocket and looked at it,"Were working on a new case,"He didn't really know how to tell her, so he showed her the drawing,"This is our vicitm."

She instantly had tears in her eyes. Her breathing hitched, like she was trying to keep herself from crying. He noticed that her eyes darted to his son's bedroom. He chose that time to come bursting out of his bedroom, hands full of science stuff.

"Dad, come see!"

"I'll be there in a minute, why don't you show Bones your fort in the backyard." He gave her a pleading look and she immediately understood. Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back yard.

He watched until they were out of sight."They're gone."

Immediately, she broke down.

He knew it was unprofessional, but being so close to the case, he felt a strong urge to comfort her. He moved to the loveseat where she was sitting, rubbing her upper back. She leaned her head into his shoulder.

"What happened to her?" She sobbed.

"We found her just a little while before I called, but we didn't know she was."

"But how could somebody do this to her?"

"I don't know, that's why I need your help. I'm going to ask you some question, we need to get as much information as possible. I don't know how long I have before they take me off this case."

"Why would they do that though, don't you and have the highest crime solving rate?" I've read it in the papers."

"I knew her personally, they think it might affect my detective skills."

He sat for a few minutes and let her cry it out a little. It felt really wierd conforting a suspect (not that she knew) like this. It was out of character for him. Maybe it was because he knew these people. She finally calmed down enough and he started asking questions.

"How long have you worked for Rebecca?" He asked, taking out his pen and notebook.

She sniffed," Um, for about 2 years maybe a little more, I don't really keep track."

"Why haven't I ever met you before?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I'm here when you call to talk to Parker. Rebecca was like my big sister. I always hang out here while my mom works." Her eyes were tearing up again.

"Is there anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"The only people I ever heard her fight with was my ex." She wiped her eyes.

"Would he have any reason to hurt her, though?"

"I broke up with him like 2 months ago, and I'm pretty sure he's been stalkin' me since then. But, I don't think there'd be any real reason he'd have anything to do with it."

"Well, we take whatever we can get. Why did they argue?"

"Well, he only met her a couple times, but like I said, big sister thing goin' on. I ended up breakin' up with him 'cause he was overly jealous."

"Overly jealous?"

"Yeah, and that was the last straw. At first I thought it was just protectiveness and it was kinda sweet, but then he read my text messages one time and started to get violent, so I broke up with him."

"Why did he get jealous?"

"Me and my friend Katelynne, the one that helps me with Parker sometime, had been talkin' about you." Well, he had a bad feeling about this.

"What were you talking about?"

"That you're hot," well, this was getting awkward," I tried to explain to him that you were Parker's dad, but he didn't believe. When I got home I was upset, so I called Rebecca and told her what happened. She called him, but she never told me what she said to him."

"Would that give him any reason to get back at her or even just want him want to confront her?"

"I honestly don't know. I think he has a personality disorder, some days it would and somedays it wouldn't."

"Is there anything else that might help?" They stood at the same time.

"Not really."

"Well, thanks for helping me. If you can think of anything else, call me." He handed her his card."

"Agent Booth, I do have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Could you give me a ride home? I don't mean to ask, but I just realized that my mom took my car this mornin'."

"Okay, sure." He texted Brennan to bring Parker in.

**So yea, Booth is a little out of character, but he doesn't know how to process all of this yet. It'll get better. I'm already almost done with my next chapter, but I'm feelin kinda reluctant to post it, I'm thinkin about holding it hostage to get more reviews. **

**This is completely off subjuct but did everybody watch the second episode of season 6? Does anybody beside me want to kick Hannah in the face all the way back to the airport? I did. I don't like her, but I'm still in love with Booth. :P.**

**Read and review please. I'll love you all forever if you do. sendin the love.**


	10. Sorry

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting. My computer has decided that it doesn't want me to be on the internet, and my little cousin stood on it while it was sitting propped up against the wall so the charger home is pushed into the computer and it won't hold a charger now. I'm going to try and find a flash drive so I can still post chapters, I have 2 chapters written down on paper. I know what you're thinking, "2 chapters?". Well, this Hannah thing really has my muse in a funk and she won't give me anything nice to write right now. If I can find a flash drive I'll post more, but until then, I'll probably have to go on temporary hiatus, but I promise, it won't be one of those 'short' breaks that's like 2 years long, it'll only be like 2 months. On the other hand, I've started a blog about Bones which, on the bright side, can be posted from any computer. I also have a twitter and I would like people to follow me on there. I love all of you guys!

xxCamille

Blog: .

Twitter: rikamae10


End file.
